sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Sasaki
Sasaki (佐々木) is the chief engineer of Toha Heavy Industries and the chief Guardian mechanic. While not a main character, Sasaki is certainly important on board Sidonia. As the Chief Engineers of Toha Heavy Industries, her job onboard the ship is to maintain the Guardians. She also upgrades and enhances the Guardians, such as developing a new rear unit engine, and the prototype railgun for the artificial kabi bullets. Appearance Sasaki seems to wear a skin suit similar to those the Garde pilots, but it had many small pockets to hold little pieces of gear. Her hair is tied up in a hefty pony tail, but with ample hair hanging over her ears. Her right eye is completely hidden by her hair, leading some viewers to think she lost that eye, but very brief glances reveal her right eye is intact. Sasaki is already taller than most of the Sidonia's cadets and other crew members, but with her temper taken into consideration as well, she can be somewhat intimidating at times. She wears a pair of goggles over her forehead, which she is never seen using, as well as a hefty wrench on her right hip. Abilities Sasaki is an excellent mechanic and engineer, as she and her team of engineers effortlessly repair and enhance Gardes no matter how badly damaged. She is also very inventive in developing prototype machinery for the Gardes. Personality Sasaki is generally relaxed, but can be hot-headed. She has shown to be very proud of her Guardians and other machinery, and as such, she is also protective. In spite of her Gardes being used in combat regularly, she is often upset at the condition the Gardes come back in, particularly the Tsugumori. When Nagate is given ownership of the legendary Garde, she threatens that if it comes back damaged that she would punch him out. Later, when Nagate tells her about using the prototype railgun in his training simulator, she assumed he was lying and got in his face. Relationships Sazaki makes few appearances, and seems to spend most of her time doing her job, so she interacts with few of the Sidonia's characters. * Nagate Tanikaze - Sasaki first interacts with Nagate just before his first encounter with a real Gauna. Since he got to pilot the legendary Tsugumori, she threatened him he would take good care of it, or else she would deck him. This earned her his complete, if somewhat fearful, respect. She however appreciates his skills as a defender of Sidonia. Later, under Captain Koybayashi's orders, he arrives at Toha Heavy Industries to test a new weapon. When he claims to have used it before in Hiroki's simulator, as well as using the simulator, she gets on his case and claims that he was lying. However when his story was confirmed, she was surprised by his expertise with the weapon. * Shinsuke Tanba - Sasaki interacts most with Tanba, as he seems to be nearby her at all times, and he gives advice on new machinery. He often brings her upto date on new advances. Yure Shinatose When Yure Shinatose arrives late for a meeting, Sasaki scolds her harshly then is unpleasantly surprised at Yure's fancy outfit. It seems that Yure and Sasaki are good friends and used to go out to fancy events during their younger years. However, considering that Yure is immortal, it's unclear what her friendship with Sasaki is like, or when their friendship even began. They seem to have a trusting relationship, as Yure confides in Sasaki and asks her for help with her new scientific research. Links Category:Characters